


Запах гнили

by KisVani, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Запах гнили

Кира из другой реальности совсем не похожа на нее.  
  
И дело не в одежде, не в побрякушках, пересыщенности и не в манерах стервы. Она просто другая.  
  
Если бы кто-то спросил, в чем именно, то первым ответом, который приходил на ум, был бы: «У нее другой запах».  
  
Кира, та, что чужая в этом искаженном мире, понимает, как это звучит, но ничего другого не может придумать. Это не запах в смысле марки духов, это ощущение. От другой Киры несет гнилью.  
  
— У нас есть немного времени, — говорит она и улыбается так, что против воли передергивает. — Можем развлечься.  
  
— А если я не хочу? — спрашивает Кира.  
  
— Тогда, на выбор, кто-то из твоих друзей не сможет ходить или мне останется твой симпатичный труп.  
  
Выбор так себе.  
  
Она бы могла закрыть глаза.  
  
Могла бы представить, что касается себя собственными руками. Что это ее пальцы внизу, проводят по волосам на лобке, погружаются внутрь, бесцеремонно трут.  
  
Могла бы представить, что сама надела на свои соски зажимы. Что, как эксперимент, решила порезать собственные руки, неглубоко, просто чтобы кровь сочилась.  
  
Кира не закрывает глаз.  
  
Ей кажется, что запах гнили впитывается в ее кожу с каждым поцелуем другой Киры, с каждым оставленным ей синяком или порезом, с каждым словом, сорвавшимся с ее накрашенных темной помадой губ.  
  
— Почему у тебя вид мученицы? — спрашивает она. — Это совсем не весело.  
  
— Я не нанималась тебя веселить, — отвечает Кира.  
  
Ее копия надувает губы, а потом интересуется:  
— Ты будешь такой же скучной, если я затолкаю в тебя что-нибудь? Например, пару мячиков?  
  
Кира вздрагивает. И думает, что спровоцирует больше: отказ или согласие?  
  
— Я просто шучу, — говорит ее копия и кусает Киру за плечо, та стонет от движения пальцев внутри.  
  
Кажется, что запах гнили становится сильнее.


End file.
